


What Would Ray K Do?

by danceswchopstck



Category: due South
Genre: Fictional Characters as Proxies for Real Life, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Invitation to Converse, M/M, Meta, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswchopstck/pseuds/danceswchopstck
Summary: A little meta plus an invitation to converse (or write fic!) about how Ray K would respond to the political fallout from the USA 2016 Presidential election.





	

So, I used to do a lot of reading and a little writing in the due South fandom. My main interest was F/K, and I had a surprisingly free-flowing Ray K head-voice for awhile. 

**Today, after several years of absence from the fandom, it occured to me to wonder how post-CotW Ray K, happily married to Fraser in Canada, would respond to the current political crisis in the USA, with all its horrifying global ramifications and risks. And to wonder how Fraser would advise him.**

**Would anyone like to weigh in with meta, head-canons, or fic about this?**

I should probably say that my intent in posting this isn't primarily recreational, though I hope it can _also_ be that. I hope doing this will help me sort out my own thoughts and feelings about how to act bravely AND wisely in our current political circumstances. I think I'll put my own thoughts in the comments, and leave this intro/invitation to stand on its own. 

Please feel free to pass the word to other DS fans about this, put preferably not on the LiveJournal platform. Given LJ's recent TOS changes and the Russian players in the RL situation, I'd rather not put anyone on their radar who isn't already there.

Thank you!


End file.
